


[Podfic] After Breakfast

by EmilianaDarling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Dwarf Courting, Exasperated Hobbit, Fluff, Grumpy Dwarf King, Hobbit Courting, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Shire Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits like to dance. Thorin is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102468) by [KaavyaWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaavyaWriting/pseuds/KaavyaWriting). 



> It's been an absolute age since I've recorded any podfic! But after writing a big chunk of 'Mountains' the other day, I needed a break -- so I recorded this little delight to clear my head. :3 I've also decided to record a long story for the upcoming Hobbit Big Bang, so I figured it would be a good idea to dip my toe in the water before plunging in head first.
> 
> My apologies for my rustiness, and thank you very much to KaavyaWriting for letting me record her story!

**Cover Artist:**  Emiliana Darling  
 **Length:**  00:13:53 with music, 00:11:20 without.   
 **Intro/Outro Song:** The Three Coins by the Gothard Sisters  
 **Download:**[Here in MP3 and MP4B at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-breakfast)! Alternatively, [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cgl1nln4w5cx9ml/%5BThe+Hobbit%5D+After+Breakfast.mp3) and [MP4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/97vp8oehlpsdpvk/%5BThe+Hobbit%5D+-+After+Breakfast.m4b) on mediafire.


End file.
